All's Fair With Jade's Game
by VoltageStone
Summary: "'Yeah we are,' Tori murmured, 'I'm gonna give what Jade wants and she wants your car for the night.'...'NOOOOO' Trina bellowed, cursing her luck as the two other girls started laughing hysterically." One-shot (Jori) -Rated M for Implied Content-


_Lalala... Another idea sprung in my head and, whenever I have an idea in my head, I can't write the other ones well... So, uh, yeah. I am also working on 'In Your Hands' if you're wondering..._

 _Just enjoy this one, hopefully._

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_ _-_**

"Hey! Tori," Trina grumbled from the couch as her sister poured a bowl of chips.

"What?" the younger sibling asked curiously.

"Hand me more chips," she ordered her sister, feet propped on the couch which earbuds in her ear. Unnoticed by her, Tori gave a sly grin before shaking her head, the smirk falling. Instead of grabbing another bowl, the half-Latina strode over to the couch and sat down, hitting 'play' on the remote. As 'Celebrities Underwater' continued, Trina halted in her head bobbing before turning her gaze towards her sister. "Tori? Where's my chips?"

"Not in your hands," she muttered, shoveling another few chips in her mouth.

Trina pursed her lips before sitting upright, eyebrow raised at Tori. "W-why?"

"Didn't ask and you could've gotten it yourself. That's two reason I've come up with in a heartbeat so... Hang on, I just got an idea," she looked at the bowl of chips in amused thought. Her look shifted over as Trina set her earbuds down, looking right back.

"What is it?"

"How about we have a bet," Tori shrugged, popping another chip in her mouth, "A bet that we both have an equal chance of winning."

"Okay... Like what?"

"Well, what is something I could probably win?" Tori asked.

"Um..." Trina looked at the TV, "Singing's out, dancing is out, the Wii is out-"

"Because you always whack me in the face," the younger Vega retorted sourly, pulling into a sneer as Trina just continued down the list.

"Drawing is a no." Tori nodded in agreement; not many people actually knew that Trina was a good drawer and could beat many any day. "Let's see... I don't know."

"How about something that's not with talent," the younger sister offered.

Turning her head, Trina squinted at the other suspiciously, "Like what?"

"Well, uh... I don't know, first one to get kiss?" Tori shrugged. The elder sibling shook her head, scoffing loudly before grabbing a magazine by her side. "What?" the younger one asked, a hint of a grin protruding.

"No, no," she humored, "We need to do something more interesting. Like who loses their virginity first."

"Beat you," Tori laughed.

" _WHAT?_ " Trina barked, Tori flinching. "With _who_? _WHEN_?"

"Okay, _okay_! Stop yelling!" Tori growled, "Now relax... Okay, I have an idea for how you can win this."

"Fine, but first-"

"Ah, ah! Hold your horses Trina," the half-Latina shook her head, waving her index. After setting the bowl of chips by her side and turning around, cross-legged, she proposed, "For this week, you can win by either guessing who and when _or_ having sex before me by the time Friday comes."

"Wha- Bu- I..." Trina sputtered, thinking over the rules before nodding, seizing an opportunity to finally get her 'V' card stamped, "Alright, but if you lose you'll have to do the rest of the twenty-five days as my servant since you had that Kesha concert."

Frowning, the younger sibling muttered hotly, "But you liked that concert!"

"I know," she nodded, "But still, you up?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Tori's eyes suddenly lit up in a devilish fire that Jade would most certainly be proud of, Trina looking at her sister uncertainly. "Okay... But, ah, if you lose then you will have to let Jade use your car for a night so- um...- so she could use it for a thingy..." Tori mentally cringed, regretting how she worded it. Course, she didn't want to ruin this chance at getting Trina back for the whole 'Servant for a month' thing.

"Wait, why my car?"

"Well one, her's broke down," she answered honestly. Two of the tires of the black jeep had popped, making the vehicle lopsided and unable to be driven. "And two," Tori added with a small glint in her eye, "It has really nice interior."

"Deal," Trina nodded after going over the details. "It's on," she added, scurrying off to her bedroom, leaving Tori to switch off the TV. The half-Latina smirked, darting over to the counter for her phone. After going through some screens, she made her call.

"Hey, yeah, the bet's on..."

 _"Really? You're quick,"_ a bored voice drawled.

"Uh huh, told you I could get it in no time," she grinned.

 _"It's been two days,"_ the voice retorted, _"But, yeah... I'll give you that one."_

"So, can we start now?"

 _"Tonight?"_

"Every night till Friday," Tori nodded, "I just want to piss her off once she finds out."

 _"Well shit,"_ the voice chuckled, _"I'll be there in twenty five."_

"Twenty five?"

 _"I won't be walking,"_ the voice muttered and Tori could almost hear the smirk through the line.

"Aww, I don't want you sweating yet," she chuckled, jogging up the stairs.

 _"I don't sweat and you know it,"_ the voice snapped before the line went dead.

 **-(o_0)-**

The doorbell rung loudly before knuckles rolled against the front door. "Tori! Get the front door!" Trina bellowed, munching on the left bowl.

"You get it! You're down there!" the other yelled back. Groaning, the older Vega sister got up and shuffled towards the door, muttering under her breath. The front door swung open, a familiar leaning against the frame with black pants, grey shirt and her increasingly noted leather jacket along with running shoes. "Uh... Jade? Didn't your car-"

"Yes," she cut Trina off, unsmiling, "Doesn't mean I still can't get over here quick enough."

"But..." she frowned, thoroughly confused, "Why are you here?"

"Tori said something about finding one of my text books stuck in her closet," Jade muttered, striding in.

Cocking her head to the side as the door closed, the older sister mumbled, "Where in her closet?"

"I don't know, never search through her closet properly..."

"Fair enough," Trina shrugged, diving back to the couch without a second thought. Jade raised her studded brow, smirking before her strides leisurely skipped steps up the stairs. Turning the few corners to Tori's room, the thespian then knocked on the door which opened immediately. Her eyes strayed all along of what she saw as her smirk grew more devious.

"Ready?" Tori asked.

"Uh huh," Jade murmured, stepping forwards as hands grasped her sides, the door closing behind her.

 **-(o_0)-**

Two days had passed and Trina, on Thursday, was scurrying frantically across the halls for a date. Even though Tori made no move to actually do something about the bet, only Jade appearing on Monday to study, Tuesday to work on a skit for Sikowitz then Wednesday for some random activity which Cat wasn't able to join. Though Trina thought it was a bit strange when she saw Cat the day after, jumping with no care in the world like she didn't actually sprain her ankle. Still, the older Vega just had to beat Tori, just had to. Of course, if she were only to lose time with her car, it wouldn't be a big deal.

Trina chuckled, rolling her eyes at the poorly planned bet which had abled her to win easily. _'Course, Tori isn't the best with pranks or scaring people,'_ she thought as her eyes wondered over to a senior. He was rather new, tall with blonde hair sweeping over his eyes. He always was genuinely nice to Trina, so she must have had a shot with him, right? Taking a deep breath, she strutted forwards, glancing at him nervously before coming up behind him and his buddies. "Excuse me, Markus?" she asked, not exactly sure as of how to start the conversation.

He turned around, his friends chortling before moving away. "Yeah?" he asked curiously, his brilliant blue eyes making Trina's legs jelly-like.

"I-uh, would you-um... Let's get some pizza tonight," she scrambled over her words as his soft smile toyed with her.

"Uh, okay, any reason?" he chuckled as a joke.

"Well, do you really want to know?"

Raising his brows, he turned over his shoulder before nodding. "Um, sure?"

"Okay, so you know my sister Tori, right?"

"Yeah, the one chick in Singing 101?" Markus asked, nodding his head.

"Uh, huh," she answered, "Well, um... What do you think of her?" Trina cocked her head to the side, biting her lip insecurely as he looked at her, slightly surprised. He had always taken her as the confident one of the two siblings. It was one of the many things he had thought he noticed about the Vega sisters during the few months he had been there.

"Well, I think she looks hot and has a nice voice," he shrugged before adding honestly, "But I think you look beautiful."

Trina merely blinked at Markus for a moment before gaping at him. Shaking her head, collecting herself, she continued, "Well, um, we have this bet so... Um, to win we have to have sex by the time Friday comes... Which is tomorrow..." She bit her lip nervously, cringing as he processed the information. After a few moments, his eyes widened as he grinned, white canines shining gleefully.

"Really?"

"Uh huh..." But you don't have to sa-" Her eyes widened as Markus leaned in, giving her a swift kiss. "Wha..."

He chuckled before murmuring, "See you tonight Trina, better have that pizza waiting."

"I-uh, s-sure! Yeah, yeah I'll um, do that..." As she stood by the vending machines, swaying at by the balls of her feet, she strode away with a bounce in her step, smirking at Tori as she passed. "Look who's gonna be my servant!" she peeped confidently.

The younger half-Latina only chortled haughtily as Jade swept by, eyeing the older sister with an unexpressive glare. "What's with her?"

"Oh, she just got a date tonight," Tori muttered. When the goth merely shrugged, the singer tilted her head slightly, her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth as she played with the feather in her hair. "You should bring your robe tonight," she murmured quietly, giving Jade a seductive gaze.

"Alright," Jade pondered on the idea, eventually giving a smirk. Striding away she gave a soft laugh herself, mentally patting herself on the back for thinking of such a bright idea.

 **-(o_0)-**

All was set in Trina's eyes... Well, almost. The last pizza she made had turned black and, frankly, she didn't think Markus would appreciate burnt pizza. Expecting this, however, she brought out the second box of pizza before throwing away the last one. With about ten minutes left for the pizza to be ready, the doorbell sounded, Trina whipping around frantically. "Oh God, he's here!" she muttered, her shoes tapping away hurriedly towards the door, apron slipping off her chest and thrown across the counter. Once at the door, she made one last hair check before opening it. "Hey Markus," she grinned.

"Uh, hi," he smiled back, holding out a small daisy, "I saw this on the way here."

"Thank-you," she grabbed it, "The pizza isn't ready so you want to wait and, you know, talk a bit?" Markus shrugged, striding in once she moved out of the way.

"Cool house," his eyes wondered around as he seated himself on the couch.

"Thanks," Trina smiled humbly. After a few moments of silence, neither of them knowing what to say or do, the doorbell rang once more along with the drumming of knuckles. Sighing, the older Vega stood up, striding towards the door before opening it.

"Hey," Jade bluntly greeted, striding in before raising an eyebrow at Markus, who shifted uncomfortably. On her shoulder was her schoolbag, arms crossed as she stared down the blonde.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Trina hissed, eyes darting in between the two.

"Helping Tori with her fucking project," the thespian spat, grinning after she turned her heels at the sight of Markus' wide eyes. Once the last of raven hair whipped around the corner, Trina sat back down, the blonde shifting nervously.

"Is she here often?" he asked.

"Uh, kind of," Trina muttered, waving the statement off, "They aren't friends though."

Markus almost relaxed, nodding, "Okay. "So, uh, the pizza?"

"Right," the Vega sister grinned, hopping up before going into the kitchen. While the two meandered upstairs, chatting away the evening as pizza was eaten, eventually making their way up to Trina's room, behind Tori's door was both girls on the bed, laying around lazily.

"You would've think she noticed by now," Jade muttered, tracing ovals along Tori's bare stomach.

"I know," she chortled, "But it gave us more fun, right? You did bring your robe... right?"

"The one that you bought me for my birthday?" the thespian asked. Tori nodded, eyeing Jade's bare chest before shifting her weight, straddling the other girl. As she played with her hair, the goth enjoyed the small show, her hands wondering along Tori's back. The half-Latina gave a small smirk before bending down, kissing along Jade's neck.

"I...think...we...won," she smirked against pale skin.

"Yep, now don't stop, we still have time," pale eyes lit up as she purred.

 **-(o_0)-**

Trina grinned to herself happily as the front door closed, plopping herself on the couch. Her gaze shifted over to Tori, who was bathed in pale, switching lights as her eyes were glued to the screen. Stretching, the half-Latina scratched her t-shirt before shifting to the side. "Who's he?"

"Just some guy who I may be dating," Trina remarked proudly.

"Really?" Tori asked, genuinely happy for her sister. "Congrats!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that sis, you're gonna be my little servant for a near month," Trina chortled.

The younger sister only shifted in her lounging spot, putting her arms behind her head. "Oh, I don't think so..."

"What?" Trina snapped, "Who have you bee-" Behind her, shadows moved, cutting her sentence short. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she watched Jade, pale skin illuminated by the TV screen, barely covered by a loosely tied robe, who strode over by the couches. Her mouth hung open as the thespian straddled Tori, folding her legs as much of her thigh showed, lips locking hungrily with her sister's. "What? _What_? You've been- she was... You... You-lost-your-virginity-to- _Jade?_ " Trina sputtered over her words through gritted teeth, her fantasy crumbling as Jade broke the kiss, only to continue by nibbling on Tori's neck.

"Yeah, like months ago," the Vega muttered gleefully.

"But-but... Your tricked me!" she snapped, blushing furiously. "That's why she's been her all week..."

"Glad you figured it out," Jade mumbled, "It only took me to dance nearly naked in front of you."

Letting out a jagged breath, the older sister growled, "You tricked me!"

"Actually, this was Jade's idea," Tori grinned.

"What? Why?" Trina raised her brow.

"Well..." Jade drawled, slipping to the side of Tori before she was then straddled herself, "Tori told me _all_ about your car's interior after you told the whole school about your new, soft, luxurious seats. According to Tori here, you weren't wrong... Who would've thought you didn't learn your lesson after 'Divertisimo?'" She bit the air in front of her seductively as Tori felt up Jade's thigh, giggling softly as she felt no other fabric while she watched Trina squirm uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't be the one saying anything since I didn't nearly get arrested for stabbing an actor with an overlarge fork," Trina spat.

"She does have a point there," Tori husked, her hands continuously wondering.

After opening her mouth to retort something else, Trina's eyes widened as she halted. "Wait," she mumbled, squinting at the two girls, "Where are you two going to go with my car?"

"Who said we were driving anywhere?" Jade growled as Tori kissed at her neck, "The bet was that we would spend the night in there if Tori won and, well, she did."

"Wha- _no you're not..._ Don't tell me you're gonna, you're gonna..." her eyes shifted hesitantly to the chuckling girls, glad that their current activities were driving the point home.

"Yeah we are," Tori murmured, "I'm gonna give what Jade wants and she wants your car for the night."

" _NOOOOO!_ " Trina bellowed, cursing her luck as the two other girls started laughing hysterically.

* * *

 _That was just fun to write. That's it, that's all._

 _Hope you enjoyed._

 _:)_


End file.
